


our color

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, Red - Freeform, Valentine's Day prompt 1, karamelvday, loving you was red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: maybe red really is our colorKaramel Valentine's Day Prompt #1: loving you was red





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for #Karamelvday17 on tumblr

Kara had a case in her hand as she walked through the corridors of the DEO, a skip in her step. Her loose hair was tumbling down her shoulders in caramel waves, the color changing every time the light from the windows hit them with a different angle. Her red cape was swishing around, softly caressing her thighs with each step as the click of her red boots rang around the walls. Her red lips were curled up in a smile as she stopped in front of a door.

Mon-El’s door.

She knocked on the door, swinging back and forth on her feet. Her fingers around the suitcase handle tightened as she bit her lip.

The door opened a couple of seconds later, and there the Daxamite was. It was early in the morning, and by the look of him Mon-El had just left his bed. He was wearing black sweatpants that hung too low, as Kara hadn’t failed to notice, and a maroon, V-neck t-shirt. Red. It is our color.

 _Kara_ , Mon-El uttered, blinking his sleep off. _What are you doing here?_

 _I came to give you something,_ she explained as she stepped in, turning around on her heels to her boyfriend. _Before I went to work_.

Mon-El’s brows quirked up as he closed the door, his eyes turning to the suitcase in Kara’s hand. She was now holding it in both hands, right in front of her. He smiled crookedly.

 _I hope it’s not a bomb_ , he joked as they walked to his makeshift bed. He was planning to move out of DEO, now that he knew his way around earth, enough to know that suitcases meant something dangerous in movies. They just needed to find him a suitable house, somewhere in between Kara’s place and DEO.

 _It’s not_ , Kara reassured him with a smile as they sat down, the suitcase resting between them. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at the Daxamite before clicking the suitcase open and revealing the content.

First it was only red Mon-El saw, a red cloth. There was a texture to it, just like Supergirl’s suit. It was a jumpsuit. A superhero suit.

 _Winn finished it a week ago_ , Kara stated. _But it was blue, so I had him paint it in red_. She looked up at Mon-El, with her blue eyes shining like comets in a night sky, the corners of her lips curled up _. I thought it would be more fitting_.

Mon-El took the suit out of the case carefully, as if it was a porcelain vase, holding it up. It was red from head to toe with only a yellow belt adorning the waist. There was also a pair of boots, similar to Kara’s but only made for a male, as well as a cape, which was the same blue as the boots. As blue as Kara’s suit. It seemed like a reverse of hers, at least in colors, minus the House of El symbol on the chest.

 _What do you think about it_ , Kara asked excitedly. Mon-El felt himself smiling.

 _It looks really good_ , he admitted. _I love red_. It is our color, it has always been our color.

It was passionate, red. It represented love, as Mon-El found out. Red roses, people talked about. Red hearts. Red lipstick. Red nail polishes. The overwhelming kind of love, he learned. Passionate, consuming, and fulfilling.

But there was a flip side to it. Red was also destruction. Flames dancing around in red, blood seeping down from wounds. Fire, lava, _death_.

Mon-El liked to think that was how his relationship with Kara had been. Rocky, right from the start. From enemies to acquaintances. From acquaintances to developing an understanding. From understanding to friends, and then finally to lovers. It wasn’t a straight line, though. It had plummeted at times, peaked at other times. It has been both overwhelmingly happy and overwhelmingly painful.

Yet now, as he stared at the red cloth in his hand, he knew he made the right choice.

 _Wear it_ , Kara urged him. He went to the bathroom to dress up, and he was out in a couple of minutes. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He looked stunning, with the red outfit stretching over his muscles and highlighting them, the blue cape covering his shoulders before falling down his back, the boots hugging his feet as if it was made for him. She couldn’t help smiling.

 _How do I look_ , Mon-El asked, looking up. His eyes were shining like the morning sky, just as blue and bright.

 _Amazing_ , Kara said as she stepped forward, a patch of cloth in her hand. _There’s one more thing_. She lifted the cloth, lining it with Mon-El’s chest—right over his heart—before attaching it. Mon-El looked down to see what it was.

House of El symbol.

Surprised, he looked up at Kara. He seemed speechless. _Kara, I’m not_ , he started, before Kara hushed him. Her finger was pressed on his lips.

 _You’re one of us now. A hero. You deserve this_. She looked at the symbol on Mon-El’s chest. Some time, perhaps a couple of years ago. it would’ve bothered him to the point of rage to see the symbol of her house, of her parents’ house, on a Daxamite’s chest. Now, she couldn’t be more proud. She moved her fingers over the blue symbol before her hand stopped right on top of Mon-El’s heart.

 _Thank you_ , Mon-El whispered, emotion clogging his voice, making the words sound cracked. Kara smiled.

 _No problem_.

Maybe red really was their color.


End file.
